


Never Have I Ever

by onelegflamingo



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Light has issues, M/M, NPA Interns, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelegflamingo/pseuds/onelegflamingo
Summary: Light and Mello hook up after a game of never-have-I-ever.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Never Have I Ever

If Light’s Pentel 780 automatic drafting pencil could have broken, it probably would have. He had no intention of fetching coffee and organizing files for the rest of his internship with the NPA, but if this profile wasn’t flawless, he would be sent right back to doing menial tasks. He might even lose an opportunity to fast track his career. Depending on who was reviewing his work, even one misplaced comma…

A loud crash sounded from the breakroom down the hall, followed by muffled laughter. Why diligent law students had to share a floor with the “gang prevention unit” was beyond him. Light was sure the bleeding-hearts who had started the program had good intentions, but the teens who primarily staffed it were rotten, plain and simple. Hooligans at best and hardened criminals at worst. Light was sure they got reduced sentences or other leniencies for working here. How many would really have joined otherwise?

“They really bug you, huh?” One of the clean-cut interns, Kazuo, said, leaning against Light’s desk as if he didn’t have anything better to do. That’s why he was still fetching coffee. No way he would be allowed to start his officer training during college. 

Light plastered on a fake friendly smile. “Not really,” he said blandly. “I’m just not used to the distractions.” Publicly, Light approved of the program. It was popular and wasn’t it going anywhere, anyway.

“I heard my dad say that a third of them are still all-the-way in—even dealing at the Clubhouse.” 

Light didn’t doubt it. The afterschool program for at-risk youth was full of potential new recruits and old customers. 

He heard a door slam shut and the heavy sound of combat boots fill the hallway. Oh joy, Mello was on his way to “solve” their problem by raising it 50 decibels. Light canted his head a little to try and catch him walking by their door. 

Light had prepared himself to learn that the realities of the job weren’t quite what he had imagined all his life. He had entertained the uncomfortable notion that crime scene photos might upset him more than a little. He liked to thoroughly envision his potential failures in his mind, as many times as possible, before they happened. He had never expected to find an ex-gangster fascinating, but he did. 

Mello was short, he was skinny, and he was scary as hell. The blond was like a tempest in a little glass bottle—fire and fuel compressed until they exploded. Whoever had named him had a sense of humor. 

“Can you believe they are making us drink with people like that?” Kazuo said. 

“You’re lucky they let you drink at all, Kazuo; you’re not 18 yet.” Tatsuya pointed out. “And they work for the NPA, same as us. You shouldn’t badmouth them.” 

Light secretly agreed with Tatsuya. Publicly complaining about your co-workers was stupid. Unfortunately, Kazuo’s father was high ranking, so he would be in Light’s class at the police academy for managing to write his name on the entrance exam-- unless Light could accelerate his own admission. 

“I’m just saying what everyone else is thinking.” 

“Maybe you should do what everyone else is doing, Kazuo, and get back to work.” Mikami chided from next to Light. He glanced at Light out of the corner of his eye, but Light refused to give any sign of approval. He was above that kind of cronyism. And Mikami had an ugly tie. 

Mikami was the only other intern who had been given real work. It made sense, since he was between his second and third year of college. Mikami did everything right. He was also one of the few people who baldly accepted Light’s superiority. Light was incredibly lucky really, to have someone dedicated, intelligent, and differential in his orbit. Especially someone older. But Light didn’t feel lucky. There was something off about Mikami—something distasteful about his admiration. Light didn’t believe in hunches, and yet he had never truly befriended the zealous college student. He let the man’s regard slip right off his golden shoulders.

Mikami probably didn’t want to go drinking either. 

Light worked as long as he could. Everyone but Mikami stared at the clock while trying to pretend they were doing something else. It was Saturday. And the agency was paying for the drinks. 

The clock hit eight and Light let out a long-suffering sigh, which was OK because people should see him as hardworking. They needed to know that he merely tolerated their laziness. Mikami looked surprised though. Light left a paperclip out of place on his desk as if to say “screw you,” and got up to leave. 

The interns all grabbed their coats and hit the frigid street. Light walked calmly beside Tatsuya. Mello and his crew where nowhere in sight. This was his first “bonding” experience at the NPA, and he was annoyed that no real detectives would be there. He was annoyed that he’d have to sit there all night, surrounded by drunken teenagers, trying not to look bored. Light glanced subtly behind him to make sure there were at least two people between him and Mikami. He didn’t relish the idea of all his private opinions coming out of Mikami’s mouth. He hoped the brunet was a quiet drunk. 

The Alibi Room, as the detectives jokingly called it, was a scant four blocks from the NPA’s main headquarters. Plain, traditional, and set back from the business in front of it—his father in the form of a building. They walked through the noisy front of the bar towards the private rooms. Light was surprised to see Mello standing by the door, smoking a cigarette. Their eyes met in the amber glow and Light let his distain bleed through. Mello smiled. 

“Isn’t there some mob handbook to tell you not to break laws in front of police officers?” Light said as he approached. 

“I don’t see any police officers.” Mello looked pointedly over the mostly teenaged interns. Up and down. 

“You’re the youngest one here.” Light eyed the cigarette.

“You keep thinking that, princess.” Mello took a drag and blew the smoke so that it stirred the ends of Light’s hair. At least he didn’t have to keep himself from coughing. 

“It’s your body; just don’t bring it inside.” He looked past Mello like he couldn’t be bothered and entered the large room. The rest of the GPU was lounging around the table-- most of them smoking cigarettes. 

Mello laughed at him. His whole body stiffened with humiliation. Mello walked up behind him and said against his neck “You’re all red, princess.” He knew he wasn’t. He resisted the urge to touch his face. It was just a stupid cigarette. 

Light chose to stand towards the back of the room rather than sit down at the table, to delay the actual drinking as long as possible. He had been able to avoid all this poisonous garbage in high school. He was the faultless son of the head of the NPA; who would offer him alcohol? The working world was different, though. He had no choice but to get used to it. He would be expected to “bond” with his peers through mutual idiocy on a regular basis. He looked at Mello again, who had grabbed a sake bottle right off the table and started filling several glasses. He got away with most anything because people assumed he was a foreigner. 

“Alright lads.” He began. “Let’s start off by playing a little game.”

Mikami and most of the others sat down, to Light’s dismay. 

“Never-have-I-ever with the choir boys.” His eyes sparkled wickedly. “First one to lose his wings gets a kiss.” Half the room guffawed. 

Light eyed one teen at the end of the table who was covered in tattoos and frowning. He could barely remember the guy’s name, but he remembered the beating Mello had given him in the bunks during orientation. For calling him a “fucking fairy.” Mello didn’t like anyone mentioning his stature, or his delicate features, or his propensity for leather pants. 

“How about you, Tatsuya?”

“Me?” He flushed. 

“Just say ‘never have I ever,’ and if we’ve done it, we have to take a drink.” 

“Ok! Um, never have I ever,” the boy looked nervously over the other interns “had sake outside of a temple service!” 

Most of the room drank to that, including Mikami, who Light conceded was old enough. The college student frowned at the cup like it had insulted him. Kazuo guiltily drank as well. Moron. Light of course, left his drink untouched. 

Mello looked right at him and grinned as he emptied the small sake cup. Light was proud of his record. Mello reminded him that it made him vulnerable. He wouldn’t have any resistance to the alcohol. A shiver of unease creeped down his spine. 

“Kenta, get the choir boys a little drunk, will you?” Mello said, passing the buck to the tattooed boy that had crossed him less than three weeks ago. 

“Never have I ever,” the boy said in the most gravely voice Light had ever heard from someone his age, “lied to a friend.”

Mello’s attention was still locked firmly on Light, eating away at him like embers trying to catch. Light stared back defiantly. This one was easy; he didn’t have any friends. When seconds passed without Light reaching for his cup, Mello got mad. 

“Didn’t you tell Kazuo that you couldn’t go to the arcade with him last Saturday, because you had to help your mom at home?” Mello said. How had he even heard that? It was a bad excuse, but the department had let everyone off early, so he couldn’t have planned something ahead of time. 

“So?” 

“You’ve never lifted a finger around your house, have you, princess?” Mello patted his cheek like a slap. Light was so mad that every muscle in his body felt like it clenched at once. How dare Mello touch him. 

“He fucking got you Yagami,” Kazuo spat, leaning over the table, his face already going red. “Take a drink for lying to me, you jerk.” Of course Kazuo wouldn’t hold his liquor well. The universe was out to get him. 

Light clenched his jaw as he brought the cup to his lips and drank. People were looking at him. 

“Keep an eye on this one, he lies.” Mello breathed like a threat. Light would get him for this. His mind was churning with ways he could humiliate the blond. 

Tatsuya decided to pick Kazuo for the next question. Fantastic. Light shot him a warning look. He didn’t have to worry much about alienating someone with Tatsuya’s personality. Better to put him in his place. 

“Never have I ever,” Kazuo looked around the room as if trying to decide who he hated most, “looked at files I wasn’t cleared to see.” He glared smugly at Light as if he’d caught him with his pants down in the girl’s bathroom. 

Light rolled his eyes and took a drink. He looked right at Mello as he put the cup down. Ambition was not a sin, even if it was technically against the rules. He was more curious about who else drank. More people hesitated with this one, because it could get them in a lot of trouble, but the golden boy had admitted to it. 

Mello took a drink and so did Kazuo, strangely enough. Mikami was just looking at him, as if re-evaluating his character. Look at the company he kept. Look what he had done. Light poured himself another cup full and drank again for good measure. No one here was on his level. He was above their judgement. 

Light was eager to ask his own question now. Mello looked at him like he was considering it. Kazuo would never pick him, of course. 

“Mikami.”

Mikami sucked in a breath and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “I don’t condone underage drinking, and I have no intention of encouraging it.”

“So you disapprove of our superior’s decisions?” Light found himself saying. Mello was the antagonist to this little party. There was no reason for Light to pick fights with his own cohorts. 

“I came here as instructed, but yes, I do.” 

“So you will behave in a manner you believe is wrong, because someone above you told you to do it, but console yourself by doing the task poorly and complaining about it?” Light felt warm and loose. Mello looked like he was watching Judo on television. 

“I was told to come here and drink—which I am doing; I am above the age of consent. I was not told to encourage others to drink. I just can’t do anything about it.”

“Ask your question Mikami.” Light persisted. 

“Fine.” He gritted. “I have never before played a stupid drinking game with a bunch of children.” 

Light knocked a pitcher of sake right into Mikami’s lap. He laughed. “Oh no, you’re going to stumble all-the-way home soaked in booze.” Mikami gripped the neck of the pitcher like he was going to bludgeon Light with it. 

“Woah, let’s get you sobered up a bit.” Mello picked Light up by his collar like he was…well, like he was a drunk getting thrown out of a bar. Light exploded. 

“Get the hell off me.” He fought the hold, sloppy and thoughtless. He got in a few glancing blows before Mello got serious and kneed him hard in the stomach. Light doubled over and fought to breathe, as he distantly registered Mello dragging him into the hall and towards the bathroom. It was exciting. He had never hit anyone before. He’d never dared go after someone like Mello head-on. 

When he caught his breath, he started to struggle again. Mello shook him slammed him up against a wall. He felt dizzy. He thought he could defend himself, but there was real violence in Mello’s muscles and in his eyes, and he felt helpless. 

“You better calm down fast, because if you hit me again, you’ll regret it.” Mello growled. Light felt the thrill of the challenge hit his bloodstream just like the sake, and he lashed out. They grappled for as long as Light could maintain it. He fought because he wanted to, even knowing that he would lose. 

By the time Mello pinned him they were both breathing hard. “Are you crazy?” Mello said, shoving his face into the tatami. Light just laughed, and he saw Mello’s expression change from guarded to amused. “You little bitch.” 

“Says the guy who is 5’6”.”

Mello repositioned so he could dig one knee into Light’s back. “That silver tongue, and I didn’t even get to hear your question.” Mello shifted his weight onto his knee, pulling Light’s arms back and making him bow. “Or ask you mine.” Light felt a flush run down his neck as he checked to see that no one had followed them into the hall. Maybe one of the waitresses had gotten a towel for Mikami. Shit, what had he done?

Mello slapped his cheek like he had at the beginning of the evening and heaved Light over his shoulder. 

“I hope you know this is hurting your back more than it hurts my pride.” Light couldn’t believe he was allowing this. Joking about it. He felt out of control. 

Mello took him into the bathroom and turned on the tap. “So why don’t you tell us, princess, what good boys should and shouldn’t do?” 

Mello set him down, peeled off his black leather gloves and splashed cold water onto his cheeks, into his hair. Light found he liked the feel of his hands. He felt giddy at his first chance to see the blond’s features up close. He could never get close enough during orientation. He couldn’t associate with someone like Mello. And Mello—well, what would someone so beyond the petty rat race of vocabulary tests and pressed shirts want with someone as mundane as him? Light was a king in his little world, but Mello wasn’t even on the same planet. 

“Never have I ever,” Light let his gaze drop to the blonde’s mouth. “kissed a boy.” 

“I can’t answer you, Light. I don’t have any more sake.” 

Suddenly they were eye to eye again. Light couldn’t believe he was doing this—his racing pulse telling him how much he wanted to. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Mello’s. He was somehow surprised that he had to lean down to do it. He had just teased Mello about being shorter, but his personality made him seem so much bigger. Like he filled up all the space in whatever room he was in. 

Light should have been worried that Mello would reject him. He should have been worried that people would wonder where they were. He wasn’t worried about either of those things. They had been dancing around this for weeks. Little glances. Unnatural comradery. Birds and snakes didn’t play on the same team, but Light felt a thrill every time he flitted behind enemy lines. Nothing had ever made him feel that way. 

And then Mello kissed him back. 

Light committed himself fully to the kiss, taking his time to savor the taste, the moment. He wondered fleetingly if he would ever do something like this again—if the fire would fizzle out, or grow and grow until it consumed and remade him. 

Mello slid an arm around his waist and twisted his fingers in the fabric at the small of Light’s back. He pulled him close until his warmth taunted the chill on Light’s still-wet skin-- grinned against his mouth before dragging him down again. 

Light tried not to think as Mello toyed with the buttons of his dress shirt. He pushed the heavy jacket off Mello’s shoulders, dragging his mouth across the other boy’s cheek to kiss under his ear, to get a good look at the toned arms and a sleeveless vest, but as the jacket hit the floor, Mello pulled away. 

Light’s heartbeat seemed loud. He shivered as the air chilled his damp hair and clothes. The counter behind him was wet. 

“Take off your shirt,” Mello said, his voice suddenly harsh. 

“What?”

“You heard what I said. Take off your shirt, Light.” Light didn’t know why he flinched at his name; he couldn’t remember Mello ever having used it. He moved his shaky hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it on the counter behind him. The blonde’s face was unreadable as he took in Light’s naked chest. Light stood boldly under the other boy’s stare. He was beautiful and he knew it. People were always telling him. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Mello asked. 

A half dozen answers ran through his head. I like you and I want you and I’m suffocating. Light felt some of his anger resurface. This was supposed to be their moment. Mello was ruining it. He was standing there half naked, dripping, in some public bathroom at the back of some bar…

Whatever showed on his face, it made Mello sigh. He leisurely hooked a finger through one of Light’s belt loops and jerked him forward. “You’re a real jerk, you know that?” Mello said, biting his lower lip savagely. Light knew. He forgot everything he’d been thinking in a litany of deep drowning kisses. Their chests pressed tightly together, and Mello dragged a hand down his ribs to grab his ass. Light felt the jolt of arousal shoot straight to his groin. 

He wanted to do something to take back control. He wasn’t quite bold enough to stick his hand down Mello’s pants, but he couldn’t think of anything else. He was trying to work up the nerve to do it when Mello pulled his head back and started to suck on his neck. Light moaned. The blond pushed him back to the counter and they started to grind. The slow, rhythmic motion was a stark contrast to his rising panic. He let his head fall back against the mirror as he tried to deal with the feeling of Mello’s erection against him. He felt a rush of embarrassment and of desire. This felt totally forbidden and yet he was doing it. He tried to take off Mello's vest to feel his chest, but couldn't get it off with the other's arms around him. 

Then Mello did what he hadn’t been able to—the blond unzipped his khakis and began to stroke him through his underwear. Light cried out and Mello bit down on his neck, continuing to tease his obvious erection. He had let girls touch him before, but it had always been awkward. The whole thing far below his dignity. Now as heat rushed through him, embarrassment was off in a distant corner of his brain, intensifying his arousal rather than quashing it. Whatever boundaries he had were falling quickly. He had the sudden image of the two of them pressed together, jerking each other off, and he reached for Mello’s fly. 

He had hardly undone the button when Mello grabbed his wrist. The blond hummed and dodged Light’s next kiss, teasing him a little before nipping under his jaw. He shoved Light’s hips back into the counter and pulled away again, dropping his wrist. Light reached for him as he turned to pace towards the window, and then hated himself for making the needy gesture. “What the hell?” he said, out of breath and confused. 

“We’re missing something.” Mello said, like he was trying to think what it was. He was still facing away, expression hidden. 

Light crossed his arms and waited for the blond to advance whatever stupid game he was playing. He should have known this was a mistake. 

Mello turned back to him, a grin spreading across his face. 

“Thought of it, have you?”

Mello stalked back over to him with that playful, dangerous look that made his stomach flip. “Don’t you think you should make a trip to the vending machine? We wouldn’t want to do something…irresponsible.”

Light tried to sigh nonchalantly but ended up chuckling. He was never drinking again. “Good point. You’re probably riddled with disease.” 

A little of the mirth left Mello’s eyes, leaving a hard edge. “Get to it, then.” 

After a short stand-off Light grabbed his shirt and went. He felt a knot in his stomach and the thought that he’d offended the blond. It was his own damn fault for, well, for whatever he’d been playing at by pushing Light away. Just opening the bathroom door felt like a slap in the face. They had been in some bubble where the rules didn’t apply. Now he was in the hall with the voices of Tatsuta, Mikami, and Kazuo filtering through the shogi. His shirt was damp and sticking to his skin in places. His hair was probably a mess. He hadn’t checked it in the mirror, but Mello had pulled on it, hadn’t he? There was no way he was walking down the hall to buy a condom. Absolutely no way. He started to panic a little. 

He couldn’t leave Mello in the bathroom either, though. Facing the boy at work after he’d chickened out was somehow so much worse than if he’d gone through with it. He wasn’t a coward. And he wasn’t the prim princess Mello made him out to be, either. And he could admit to himself, at this point, that he wanted it. He wanted it more than he wanted to never have a hair out of place or take a step out of line. 

So Light walked awkwardly to the vending machine and bought a pack of condoms. Let his father never hear of this. 

When he got back, Mello was lounging by the cracked window with a cigarette between his fingers, leather gloves firmly back in place. 

“Didn’t think I’d see you again.” 

“Why did you tell me to leave, then?” he retorted. 

Mello smiled like he’d finally said the right thing. 

“Pull down your pants and face the mirror.”

“You’re a real charmer, you know that?”

Light tossed the condoms on the counter and unzipped his pants. He had been feeling steadier, but his adrenaline had shot through the roof at Mello’s command and his hands were shaking again. Damn Mello and his bullshit. He tried not to imagine what was about to happen, but he was imagining it. 

The smile was gone as Mello watched him from over his shoulder, until Light was totally exposed against the bathroom mirror. They made a striking pair—Light with his neat haircut and pressed khakis, Mello with his long blond hair and skintight leather. He wasn’t in the mood for banter, anymore. He just wanted to watch Mello watching him. He wanted to see what the blond would do. 

Mello finally got close. He ran a hand up Light’s spine and then clenched it around the back of his neck. He was close enough that Light could feel the leather against his bare skin. It was a lot softer than it looked, pressed against the back of his thighs. The ends of Mello’s hair brushed his shoulders and his breath caressed the bruises at his throat. 

The hand on Light’s neck slid into his hair and the other one stroked his hip before dipping lower to wrap around his cock. Light made a small noise and looked down at the counter as Mello began to stroke. Mello pulled his hair until he had to look up. Mello’s eyes in the mirror were…wide, unfocused. He had never seen Mello look like that. His breath hitched.

Mello started to kiss his neck as he let go of Light’s hair and reached for the condom. Lightning ran through Light’s body, equal parts fear and excitement. In the mirror he was all but naked, cradled in a living nest of black leather. He only hated that he couldn’t see more of Mello’s face through the curtain of hair. 

“Do you know why I like you, Light Yagami?”

“No.” He heard more than saw Mello unzip his pants. 

Mello chuckled. “Well that’s the truth.”

Watch him, he lies. Light’s grip on the counter tightened. He wanted to hear the answer though. He wanted it. 

“You’re not a good boy at all, are you, Light?” Mello finally whispered against his ear, the tips of his fingers teasing along Light’s lower back, dipping between his cheeks. Mello kissed a spot below his ear that made him shiver. “And you’re so damn pretty when you lie.” 

Mello’s fingers pushed inside him slowly, and it ached, but he was so turned on. His eyes fluttered closed he tried to relax as Mello stretched him. He couldn’t help but cry out as Mello’s replaced his fingers with his cock. It was strangely slick, and Light realized the condom must have come lubricated. He blushed at his own naivete. 

Mello’s breath was harsh in his ear, and Light was desperate for the confirmation that the blond wanted him—as much as Mello had fucked with him beforehand. He wanted to make Mello say it, but he didn’t know how. 

Light pushed back against him, breath hitching with the slight pain, feeling the edges of Mello’s fly against his ass-- urging him to get on with it. “Just fuck me,” he demanded, trying to stop breathing so fast, so loud. 

Mello moved, and the sight of him closing his eyes and throwing his head back shot straight to Light’s groin. He watched their bodies ungulate in the mirror. It hurt, and the pain wasn’t doing a thing to dampen his arousal. Every thrust ground his hips into the edge of the counter. Mello gripped his hips as he started thrust a bit faster and Light’s own eyes fluttered shut for a moment, but he wanted to watch. As much as he could see through the mirror, he wanted to watch. 

Mello urged him to lean forward, pressing him towards the bathroom counter. One hand joined both of his to brace them. The pleasure sharpened with the angle and Light was starting to enjoy more than just the sight of it. 

“Do you want me to jerk you off?” Mello teased, gloved hands roving over the sweat soaked skin of Light chest and stomach. Mello made a particularly savage thrust and Light had to try twice to get his response out. “Jerk me off.” He said through clenched teeth. 

“Admit that you’re a liar.”

Light cursed loudly and said he was a liar. He was a bloody, pathological liar, wasn’t he?

“Tell me you’re a felon.” Mello crooned, anticipation lighting in his eyes. 

The confidential case files. Light was pissed and amused and ashamed all at the same time. Screw it. “I’m a felon.” He cried out again as Mello jerked his hips back into the thrust. 

“Now tell me I’m fucking hot.” Light broke out laughing at the last one, and Mello was laughing too. Laughing and stroking his neglected cock, twisting his wrist at the top of each stroke. He choked on the laughter as it became a cry. “Mello…” he begged. 

All Light could year was a litany of yesyesyes and he didn’t know if he was saying it or just thinking it. Finally losing his grasp on the mirror, he closed his eyes and hurdled over the edge. He felt himself come in Mello’s hand, spurting against the bathroom cabinet. Mello’s other arm was a vice around his waist, keeping him in place as Mello groaned into his shoulder in what must have been his own climax. 

Light slumped down across the bathroom counter, Mello still draped over him. Their eyes met in the mirror and Mello had the gall to say “Never have I ever…”


End file.
